Zeil Oneshots
by sheerio4ever
Summary: Zeil Oneshots. I'm accepting requests. Chapter One: The Valentine's Dance.
1. The Valentine Dance, part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodlines.**

**A/N: This one is for Zeil lovers :) This if Zoe had gone to the Valentine Dance. It'll be a twoshot. **

**The Valentine Dance: Part One. **

**Zoe's P.O.V: **

I looked up longingly at the poster advertising the Valentine's Dance. Sydney had said that I should go, that she could hold the fort. Which is actually quite surprising, seeing as she was always encouraging me to become a more dedicated Alchemist. I suppose it is her way of making it up to me for leaving me on my own with those horrible creatures so many times... well, there was one in particular that wasn't as horrible as the rest. Anyway, enough about them! Back to the Valentine Dance, no thinking about them.

But I couldn't. And it wasn't because of Alchemist Duty, it was because I had no date. And there was a slim chance of anyone actually asking me. Especially the one person that I wanted to ask me...

I clutched my books to my chest and continued to walk down the hall. It was the end of the school day, and I really just wanted to go back to my room and get a head start on all of the homework that I had tonight before Sydney came back and lectured me like I was a disobedient puppy. Didn't she see that I was trying my best? We weren't all naturally brilliant like her...

But... first, I had to head to the library and hunt down an Emily Bronte novel.

I entered the library, and pushed open the door forcefully, and ended up dropping my books and tripping when the door swung open. I put my hands out in front of me to break the fall, shut my eyes and braced myself for the impact of the fall.

It never came.

I opened my eyes and realised that I was no longer suspended mid-ground, and that I was shaking like a leaf. Strong arms were wrapped around me, and I held against someone's chest. It was an extremely comfortable position but... I shifted my head to see who my 'saviour' was.

I gasped in surprise. It was Neil. Then I mentally face-palmed myself. Of course it was Neil... what human had quick reflexes like that? My emotions immediately became conflicted between whether I should stay in his arms or not. Whether I should thank him like I meant it or not. The consequences of the first option was sadness and a broken heart, the consequences of the second option was... definitely worse.

I wrenched myself from his arms, which was not an easy task because he was a dhampir (and he was a wrestling champion) and because I didn't want to leave. I took a dramatic step back and crossed my arms tightly. "Thank-you Neil, I mean Mr. Raymond," I said coldly. I knelt down and began to pick up my fallen books, waiting for his reply. I, like many others, was a sucker for an English accent. He didn't answer, just bent down and helped me gather up my books.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Neil asked quietly. I hesitated before answering.

"I need an Emily Bronte novel for English," I answered. "I was hoping that I would find one here." I waved awkwardly around the library.

"Ahh," he said. "You won't find one in here, everyone probably checked them out at lunch after receiving the assignment."

"How do you know that?" I snapped. "My class could be after lunch!"

"Zoe," he blinked. "Princess Jillian is in your class and I escorted her to the library this afternoon."I blushed at this, but also scowled at his big, fancy wording and how it sounded wonderful coming from his mouth.

"Right," I answered shortly.

"Anyway," he continued, slinging his bag off his back. "I have a copy that you can borrow if you'd like." He began to unzip his bag. "I borrowed it from Clarence last month, I was going to return it tomorrow, but it looks like you need it more than he does." He dug around in his bag a bit and revealed a old, battered copy of... Oliver Twist...

"Neil," I laughed. "That's a Charles Dickens book." He paled slightly.

"W-what?" He looked at the cover and went even paler. "Oh no, I got to dash. It was nice talking to you Zoe, Ms. Sa- Ardmore!" And he ran out the door. I shook my head in exasperation. Some people were just stupid. A hopeless case.

. . .

The next morning, I was walking to school. I had refused to wait and take the shuttle bus because Sydney would be on it, and we had had another fight last night. About her disappearances and relationship with her teacher. I stormed off this morning without talking to her, and I was now making my way to school. Infact, I was nearly there when I heard somebody calling my name.

"Zoe! Zoe! Zoe Ardmore!" I turned around to answer the person who apparently wouldn't stop pestering me until I gave in to their whining. A guy in my year, Brian O' Shea.

"Hello Brain," I greeted, already wishing that he would go away. Don't get me wrong, he was cute and everything, but the boy did not have a brain cell in his head for anything unless you counted coming up with insults and pranks...

"Okay, I've heard that you have no date for the Valentine Dance," he grinned. I almost rolled my eyes. Was it that obvious?

"I don't," I said firmly. Please don't make this go where I think this is going.

"Maybe you'd like to go with me?" He smiled hopefully at me. I sighed internally, great, how would I be able to turn him down nicely?

"Yes, that would be great," I found myself saying.

"Cool! Catch you later!" And he ran off, while I mentally berated myself.

**Neil's P.O.V: **

I had long since learned that Sydney didn't really have a problem with us evil creatures of the night, but she had to keep pretending for Zoe's sake. I wish that Zoe didn't have a problem with us, but of course that was a wish that most likely wouldn't come true. Although... when we were in the library, I knew that she didn't run away immediately when finding out that it was me that had caught her. And she did laugh, and tell me where I went wrong on my report. The whole freaking book. That was an awkward discussion with my English teacher. I didn't know the difference between Emily Bronte and Charles Dickens...

Anyway I wanted Zoe to go with me to the Valentine's Dance, so I checked with Eddie that it was okay to skip the last two classes of school and sneak off campus. Not that I was asking his permission or anything, this was solely in the interest of Jill's safety, and got to work to do something to woo Zoe into going to the dance with me. I had to go to Clarence's, where Zoe and the gang would come to after school, and set up something amazing. Surprisingly Clarence helped - and actually had some pretty decent ideas.

He let me use a spare room, and I scattered in with rose petals (I was a romantic at heart) and additionally had a bouquet of lilies. I had a stack of Emily Bronte (not Charles Dickens) novels incase that she didn't find one yesterday. And to top in all off, a big banner that read: Will you go to the Valentine's Dance with me?

It was perfect, who else would go through this kind of trouble just to make sure that the girl liked it. You don't even see this kind of thing happening for Prom.

I hoped she liked it...

. . .

Zoe had arrived at Clarence's house, and Clarence was hovering beside me excitedly. I guess he really liked this kind of stuff. I walked into the sitting room and smiled stiffly. Thank God that all Guardians were taught to mask their emotions - I had butterflies inside my stomach.

I was planning on how to ask her to accompany me to the room, when she started to talk to Sydney excitedly. "And he asked me Syd, Brian actually asked me. And I know that he's kind of annoying, but he's kind of cute too. So I said yes and..." I couldn't listen to anymore of her excited ramblings. Clarence, who had heard them too, put a hand on my shoulder sympathetically. I guess that my plan would not be going ahead.

**A/N: Okay, if you have any prompts / requests, just send them to me in a review / PM. For now I'm only doing Zeil, I might start up Sydrian oneshots later. **


	2. The Valentine Dance, part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodlines. **

**A/N: Okay, part two. **

**The Valentine Dance: Part Two. **

**Zoe's P.O.V: **

The dance started at eight, it was now six and I had yet to start getting ready. I didn't even know what I was going to wear! I had nothing!

I flopped down on me bed and let out an exaggerated sigh. Sydney looked up from her book and cocked an eyebrow at me. "What's wrong? I thought that you wanted to go to the dance?"

"I do, but... I don't have anything to wear..." I groaned. I had thought that I had, but now, looking at my childish sunny yellow dress, I didn't know.

"I told you that you should have taken me up on that offer." Sydney teased, standing up. "Okay, so we've got what? Two hours? And that's being on time, not fashionably late. How about I run down to Lia and see if she's got something in your size that'll suffice?" Sydney asked, grabbing her keys.

"Really Syd? You'd do that, for me?" I gave her a small, shy smile.

"Of course, your my baby sister aren't you? Now go do your hair and make-up will I track down your dream dress." And with that she was out the door.

**Neil's P.O.V: **

I sighed grumpily in the mirror fixing my tie. I had to go to the dance with Angeline, and help her make Trey jealous... I'd much rather be going with Zoe... I was wearing a shirt and tie with jeans, and a tuxedo style jacket. And much to other people's surprise (aka Eddie) I didn't actually like wearing this kind of stuff.

I sighed, and sat down on the edge of my bed, wondering what Angeline was wearing. Hopefully something proper, Jill had told me all about Angeline's past clothing misendeavours. I sighed and tweaked my collar. This was going to be a long night...

**Zoe's P.O.V: **

I had just finished my hair and make-up when Sydney arrived with a dress an hour later.

"Sorry that I was gone so long, I had to argue about prices with Lia..." Sydney huffed, but she carried a dress bag nonetheless. "Now let me show you only the most beautiful dress, that will look even more beautiful on you." I had never heard Sydney gush before, but now she was and it was... strange.

The unzipped the dress bags to reveal a gorgeous dress, it was a pastel purple, and it was just amazing. "Thank-you! Thank-you! Thank-you!" I cried. And in that moment we were just sisters in school, no Alchemists, no vampires, no missions.

. . .

I walked outside after saying goodbye to Sydney and took the shuttle bus to the gym where the dance was being held. Brian was outside waiting for me. As I walked up to him, I felt slightly giddy. This was my first school dance and I was so excited.

I greeted Brian and slipped my hand into his, as we entered the dance. We danced (if you could even rocking side to side dancing) for awhile, until we started to get tired. I stood at the wall as Brian offered to get us both some punch. I agreed and closed my eyes. This was pretty amazing, even if I weren't with my dream guy.

**Neil's P.O.V: **

Angeline seemed to forget that we were supposed to be on a mission to make sure Jill was safe, and the only reason that we were at this dance at all, was so we could guard her. I walked to stand at the punch bowl, and supervise Jill, but Angeline insisted that we must dance... I managed to somehow lose Angeline in the crowd and I went back to the punch to get myself a drink. That's when I saw him. Brian.

Brian was the one that had asked Zoe out, and that sparked a flash of jealously in me. He seemed to be getting two cups of punch, although Zoe was nowhere to be seen. Probably somewhere waiting for him. Which is a shame really, because I bet that she would have looked gorgeous in a dress, especially if that dress actually happened to be in a noticeable colour.

I watched Brian closely, and he seemed to be taking something out of his pocket... (white powder?) and pouring it into one of the cups. That's when my suspicious side was on full alert. I was pretty sure that that white powder wasn't sugar, and that it was intended for Zoe. I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder, refraining from punching him, lest I get kicked out of the dance for intolerable behaviour.

"Excuse me?" I said as he turned around. "I couldn't help but notice that you are my friend's date, and well, that you seemed to be pouring something into her drink." I said, balling my fists up.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," he said coldly, turning around to leave.

"Oh, but I think you do." And with that, I just couldn't resist, I punched him as hard as I could.

As he crumpled to the ground, teachers surged forwards to grab me and him, forcing us apart.

"Mr. Raymond! What do you think you are doing?" Ms. Weathers scowled.

"He was putting something into her drink!" I defended. "Check his pocket!" One of the teachers checked, and pulled out a suspicious-looking plastic bag full of white powder that was half full. Zoe, who had appeared from wherever she had been waiting, gasped.

"Mr. Raymond, you still can't go around punching people," Ms. Weathers scolded, although she was obviously shocked. "Go back to your dorm, we'll talk about this tomorrow morning." I ducked my head, and started walking out of there.

"Neil! Neil! Wait up!" I heard someone shriek. Zoe stumbled behind me, running awkwardly, her heels dangling in one hand. "I didn't get a chance to say thank-you," she panted. "For catching that jerk out."

"No thanks needed, just doing my job." I answered. "Although... it is a shame that I had to leave the dance so soon." I took a step towards her.

"It is," she bit her lip.

"And you can hear the music out here." She nodded. "So I was wondering if I could have this dance?" She giggled, dropped her heels on the ground, and putting her arms around my neck, as I wrapped mine around her waist.

"You can have more than a dance," she said boldly. And then we were kissing in the middle of a parking lot, outside a gym, and we were swaying to quiet music. I couldn't have imagined it any better.

**A/N: Hope you liked. If you have any requests don't hesitate to send them on in a PM / review. Remember only Zeil ones though. **


	3. The Mock Election

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodlines. **

**A/N: This had actually happened to me (well most of it has). So basically, the events are true but slightly exaggerated. **

**This is humour at the start and Zeil at the end. **

**The Mock Election: **

Okay, in all honesty, I should have known that something was going to go wrong. I mean, what did I expect? When you volunteer for something in school, where you can be publically humiliated, then something is always going to go wrong. It's like... an unspoken rule or something. But I had forgotten that when it came to putting up my hand. It just went out of my head...

"Okay class," my politics teacher called. "Next week we are going to have a mock election! We'll select a theme, and get a few people to dress up as a character, and vote. How does that sound?" It sounded fun, and a release from normal classwork. It sounded... amazing.

"Okay, so what's our theme going to be?" She asked.

"Different countries and cultures!" Someone shouted. "Fairytale characters! Fruit and veg!" It went on like that until everyone had run out of suggestions.

"Okay, let's have a vote," she smiled. And Fairytale characters won. "Next question, who is going to volunteer to dress up?" And funnily enough, I found my hand being raised up. The small group of friends that I made cheered for me, and I smiled as my name was taken down. Something normal was just what I needed.

. . .

Now it was the day of the 'election' and my politics class was second class in the morning. Just after History with Ms. Terwillenger, who was only too happy to leave me, and my fellow classmates who were dressing up, off early to get ready with their 'campaign managers'.

My friends and I had debated it over and over again, and we had decided that I would be... Little Red Riding Hood. I claimed that had nothing in the bright colour, or indeed a cloak or basket, but my friend, Bethany, said that she would sort it out.

That day she handed me a bag, and pushed me into a bathroom cubicle. I took off my Amberwood uniform and pulled out the ideas in the bag. A red dress, a red cloak trimmed with white fur, and red shoes.

"Why does the cloak have a snowflake on the back?" I asked, surprised at my discovery.

"It's a Christmas cloak - it was the best that you were going to get." Bethany called back. "Now hurry!"

I pulled on the red dress, and found, that surprisingly, it was too tight. I shrugged the thought off and convinced myself that no, it was just my imagination playing tricks on me. I slung the cloak over my shoulder, leaving the hood down, and pulled on the shoes, that were slightly too big.

I opened the door and was greeted by my friends, who were all gushing over me and tugging at me in all directions. I felt dizzy and confused.

"Okay people!" Clara called. "Out of the way, make-up and hair time!" She done my eyes all 'smoky' but everything else seemed to look natural. "Hmm... what to do with your hair...?" She pulled it out of its ponytail, and leaving one side fall out over my eye, while gripping the other side back securely. Then she pulled the hood over my head, and pushed a basket full of daisies into my arms.

"Come on!" Bethany cried. "Let's get there early so that we can see everyone else's costumes!"

We walked down the hall, and I felt self-conscious as the bell rang, and everyone else was filing out of there class, in their maroon uniforms, while I was dressed up in red. I thought I saw Sydney stare at me, but if she did, I ignored it.

We walked into the classroom, and I sat down in my normal seat, taking a look around. You had Lily, who dressed up as Cinderella in a wedding dress - she looked absolutely gorgeous, but when didn't she? You have Lorna, who was dressed up as Ariel - she radiated confidence, and I knew that there she would have something interesting to say, she always did. You had Shannon, you was Jasmine, inspired by her culture I suppose - how she managed to look so amazing, I'd never know. You had Paul, you dressed up as the Beast, surprising, I thought he'd go for Prince Charming. And last, but not least, you had Dean as one of the seven dwarfs - which was weird seeing as he was six foot tall.

I looked around and took my speech out of my bag, how was I going to win with all these amazing people?

. . .

"Absolutely fabulous class!" The teacher cried. "How about everyone changes out of their costumes while I count the votes."

I followed Shannon to the bathroom, making conversation about how fun that this class had been. I walked into the cubicle, and took the cloak off. It had been roasting in there, but everyone had insisted that I leave the cloak on. Next, I unzipped the dress, and tried to take it off. It wouldn't budge. I pulled, and sucked, and pushing, and cried, but the stupid dress would not come off. Absolutely wonderful.

I heard the bell for the ten minute break go off, and I rushed out of the bathroom to find Clara, or Bethany, or _anyone _who could help me take the dress off.

And I ran into Neil Raymond.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" He asked quizzically. "Nice dress by the way, and... you look pretty." He smiled at me, actually I'm pretty sure beamed is the correct word. It was then that I realised that I still had the hair and make-up on.

"Umm... sorry, I can't talk, I have to take this dress off." I mumbled.

"Didn't you just come from the girl's bathroom?" He asked. I glared at him.

"I did, and I can't get it off." I hissed at him.

"Why can't you get it off?" He asked, looking at me confused. I stomped my foot at him.

"It's stuck!" I whined.

"Did you seriously just stomp your foot at me?" He asked amused.

"Not the point," I growled, and before he could tease me anymore, I ran off towards the canteen. I reached the table where my friends were sitting, and tapped Bethany on the shoulder.

"Oh, hi Zoe. Why are you still wearing the dress?" She asked. I stood there awkwardly at everyone staring at me. Which felt like the whole cafeteria...

"It's stuck," I muttered.

"Oh!" Bethany cried, jumping up. "Okay, come with me!" She dragged me back to the bathroom - I'm really getting sick of that place, and locked us into an empty stall. We were there for about five minutes trying to pull the dress off. It didn't work. We had managed to get the top part off, but the skirt was stuck fast. I guess dad was right about the part that I should lose weight. But then again, when is dad ever wrong?

I done my 'walk of shame' back to the cafeteria - relived that I had thought to wear a tank top under the dress, and we, Bethany and I, approached the teacher who were on breaktime duty.

"Ma'am," I muttered to my politics teacher, who was engaged in conversation with the principal. "I need... help." I cast my eyes to the ground, embarrassed.

"Of course, what is it dearie?" She smiled.

"I'm kind of... stuck in the dress..." I muttered. The principal, who was still standing beside her, laughed. My cheeks flared up, whether in embarrassment or anger I have no idea.

"Come on," she tutted. "Let's get you to a spare classroom." She led us into the classroom, and attempted to also tug the dress off me, but the dress won once more, and wouldn't budge. The bell rang, signalling that breaktime was over, and I had French next.

"Bethany, run along and tell Ms. O' Driscoll that Zoe will be late to class... because she has a problem." Bethany nodded and disappeared. "Okay Zoe, I'm going to go get a Home Economics teacher, they might know what to do." And with that she left, leaving me in the classroom on my own. Probably couldn't wait to leave, so she could laugh at me too.

Minutes later, Bethany came back looking slightly red. "You okay Zoe?" She asked.

"Yeah," I muttered. I wasn't okay, I was fat and feeling sick right now.

"Zoe," Ms. Duggan, the Home Economics teacher, burst into the classroom. "Ms. O' Donovan had to go to her class, but I'll sort you out in a jiffy. Come along to my classroom!" As I was walking down the hall, I once again bumped into Neil.

"Still in the dress I see," he murmured. "At least it looks pretty good on you, right?" I couldn't tell if he were mocking me, or actually being sincere, but I settled on mocking.

"It's none of your business," I snapped at him.

"Hey don't take it out on me, just because you decided to fit into a dress that you are clearly too big for!" Neil exclaimed. Tears sprung to my eyes. He had no idea how much that comment actually hurt.

"Leave me alone!" I snapped again, and I followed Ms. Duggan to her classroom.

. . .

"I'm sorry that I'm making your dress get ruined," I apologised to Bethany as Ms. Duggan searched for her ripped through her many sewing boxes.

"It's okay," she murmured as I stood still, so that I could have the dress cut off me.

As soon as it fell to my feet, I pulled on my uniform, it was sloppy but I'd fix it later.

"You know Zoe," Ms. Duggan said, picking up the material of the dress. "The next time that you decide to dress up, pick something that is more of your... size." I immediately thought that she was calling me fat.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't think that anyone your age, no matter how skinny, can fit in a kid's size ten dress." She tutted.

"What!" I glared at Bethany, who looked shocked and guilty.

"I, umm... guess I must have picked up the wrong dress. Sorry Zoe." She said sheepishly.

As if the day couldn't have gotten worse, when I stepped into French, the teacher knew everything. And she told the whole class about it. And started questioning my intelligence. By the time it came to lunch, I wanted to cry and go back to my dorm. I was actually seriously considering pulling a sickie.

On my way to the office, someone grabbed my wrist. "Zoe," a familiar, slightly British, voice called.

"Neil," I greeted coolly.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier," he apologised. "I didn't realise how much that it would hurt you. Sydney told me about it and... I don't understand why you have a vendetta against eating! You are skinny enough, if not too skinny! Why would you want to be any different. I think you are perfect the way you are." He stared at me hard in the eyes. "You are perfect Zoe, remember that, yeah?"

And then he let go of my wrist and walked off. But before leaving, he turned around and said: "You should wear your hair like that more often. It looks really good."

And that was when I fell for Neil Raymond.

**A/N: Okay, so how was that? Not too bad I hope. If you've any requests, don't hesitate to PM me or review. **


	4. Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodlines. **

**A/N: Okay, so the summary of this one is: Neil comes back after visiting Olive at Court (you know, after he got the tattoo), and he won't shut-up about how brave Olive is, and Zoe gets jealous. There is no real Zeil moments, just jealous Zoe really. **

**Jealousy: **

Sydney, Adrian Ivashkov, and Neil have returned from Court. They came back last night, and I haven't really spoken to Sydney since. Except to tell her how brave she was to stand being around all those horrible, bloodthirsty vampires. It wasn't a lie on my part, I was still terrified of the creatures, I just happened to have a soft spot for one of them in particular... Neil. So that is why I nearly lost it when he wouldn't shut-up about some other girl...

"Oh, you should totally meet Olive," Neil said cheerfully, a big change in his usual neutral behaviour. He didn't even get this happy when he was talking about training, his supposedly most favourite thing in the world. It instantly made me jealous.

"Should we?" I said, as Jill, Eddie and Angeline gave me a startled look. It seemed that before today, it was an unspoken rule that I did not talk or associate myself with them without Sydney, and with Sydney it was usually on business matters.

"Oh yes," Neil answered enthusiastically. "She is so brave - she'll do anything to support the cause of destroying Strigoi."

I nodded in agreement, sarcastically of course, not that they knew that. "Of course, wouldn't all of us though? It is an important matter that hopefully will be resolved soon. It would really help us Alchemists too - lighten our work load."

"Yeah, yeah," Neil nodded. "But Olive is just so dedicated from day one. Ever since they explained it to her, before they took her blood, and she had just been brought back, she didn't hesitate to help." Neil sighed, the kind of sigh that made me want to reach over the table and strangle him. Why couldn't he like me?

"Well I should hope so, we wouldn't want to think that any of her Strigoi tendencies were still there. That would be disastrous." I cut in snidely. "Not that poor guy a few months ago, what was his name... Lee O' Donahue?" As the words came out of my mouth, something in Jill's face twisted, and Eddie put an arm around her shoulders. Oh yes... Sydney had informed me that Jill had dated Lee before he revealed his true, sadistic self. Poor girl, her own fault really for dating someone she hardly knew. Especially one significantly older than her.

"What is wrong with you Zoe?" Neil snapped. "Olive is a really good person. Just because you are too narrow minded to see it." I felt like throwing what little lunch I had actually ordered at him.

"Excuse me?" I raised an eyebrow at him, daring him to go on. And he did, much to my surprise.

"You are in no position to judge. You think that we are all evil creatures of the night, when we aren't actually that different at all. You forget that we all have a common enemy: Strigoi. That we have a common goal: to not let humans know of our existence. All you Alchemists are the same, and you can hardly think for yourselves." He paused, and I thought that he was finished, but he was only taking a deep breath.

"And then there are the personal issues," he continued. "You, and your sister, hardly eat. You both are practically anorexic. You have no social lives and devote yourselves to work, even if you don't need to. Do you know what you are wasting? I would love to be able to have some time for myself. You are always ever so eager to please, yet you insult everyone who doesn't meet your standards-" I couldn't listen to anymore of his idiotic rant. I stood up and started to walk away.

"Wait! Where are you going! I'm not even near finished!" He yelled angrily after me, but I didn't turn around, I just kept walking ahead. And soon enough I found myself locked into the girls bathroom, crying over Neil's harsh, but true, words, his obvious admiration and infatuation over Olive, and the fact that Neil wouldn't like me back ever.

Being an Alchemist wasn't as fun as it seemed.

**A/N: Okay, so this was only a fun-sized one, but the point is strong. Neil notices all these things about her, and argues with her about them because he cares :) **

**Once again, any requests or suggestions? Don't hesitate to send them on :) **


	5. Protector

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodlines. **

**A/N: This oneshot is dedicated to rainy (guest). She is absolutely amazing, she doesn't have to, but she still always reviews on my stories :) **

**Was anyone else totally disappointed about Zoe's lack of appearance in Silver Shadows? I was. I guess this means that Zeil is always going to be an uncanon pairing :( Stupid Olive...**

**I tried tweeting Richelle Mead about the prospect of Zeil, but she didn't answer. I tried twice and I'm going to try again. If anyone has a Twitter account I would really appreciate it if you helped me out. **

**Protector: **

The gang was at Clarence's house and they were all staring around awkwardly. Sydney had forgotten to pick up some takeaway on the way because she was stressing about something or other, and Zoe had volunteered to pick it up. The only thing was that she was a minor and she needed a legal driver to go with her incase she got pulled over by the police. Sydney couldn't go, someone had to stay here with the "bloodthirsty creatures" but Neil suspected that she just didn't want to accompany her sister today. It seemed that they were fighting... again. Angeline and Zoe didn't get on, and Angeline was a minor herself anyway, as was Jill. Adrian couldn't be trusted because, well... he was Adrian. So only Eddie and Neil were left, and they were both staring at each other. Eddie was the most trustworthy, but Neil seemed to be the one that was nominated. Jill was cringing in a corner as Neil and Eddie both used her as an excuse to stay.

"I have to stay and protect the princess - it is my duty." Neil said, glaring at Eddie. He didn't actually mind Zoe all that much when she wasn't whining about the amount of fat in food, or freezing in fear of Jill, but he didn't see why Eddie was deemed the first and foremost protector of Jill. It was Neil's mission too, and anyway, wasn't there rumours that he had failed to protect her that time of the attack?

"It's my duty too," Eddie mimicked Neil's fading English accent childishly. "I was on this mission first - you are just back-up." Eddie was just saying any excuse that sounded passable into his head. He didn't like Zoe - she was nothing like Sydney, and although he doubted that she would bother him much in a car ride, he would much rather be admiring Jill in the distance. He was going to be selfish for once, he may not be able to be with someone of Jill's status, but he could love her from afar without her knowing.

"Just go one of you, I'm starving!" Adrian exclaimed, entering the sitting room from feeding off Dorothy.

"You just fed!" Zoe spat at Adrian in disgust, as Jill decided that now was a great moment to run out of the room and get some blood - hopefully when she came back Zoe and Neil, or Zoe and Eddie were gone. She didn't like when they fought, it gave her a headache, and right now she was starving. And Adrian wasn't exactly helping that.

"Yeah, well I think that I can fit in a little more. You want to be on the menu, mini Sage?" Adrian answered, quirking an eyebrow. Zoe opened her mouth furiously, about to say something, but Sydney got there first.

"Adrian!" She snapped. "Apologise to my sister! And you two," she faced Eddie and Neil. "Make up your mind about who is going or I swear that what happens next won't be pretty..." she threatened, looking exhausted and furious all at the same time.

Neil felt guilty, all that Sydney did for them, and when it came down to one of them to do something for her, they all argued about it and refused to do it... "I'll go," he muttered, looking at the floor. He heard Sydney sigh in relief as she handed the car keys to Zoe. He did like Zoe, but as he said before, Jill would have to come first.

"Be careful..." she warned, but Zoe just rolled her eyes.

"Let's go!" Zoe called over to Neil, jingling the keys around. "I'm hungry."

. . .

Zoe had told Neil to stay in the car as she walked down to the takeaway shop and got the food. Neil had no idea how she was going to carry everything though, especially the distance... all the parking spaces were full and it was a five minute walk to the nearest takeaway. So he did what all Guardians would have done. He followed her in the distance. He liked Zoe, and so he was going to help her and offer his services. That's how he managed to see it and interrupt before any real damage was done.

Zoe didn't dress her age, she dressed like a business women, taking after Sydney's style. Unfortunately it didn't look as good on her as it did on Sydney. Although her face betrayed her real age, that was no help when you were looking from the side or from the back. She looked like she had money, and quite a bit of it.

As she walking innocently down the street someone dressed in a navy tracksuit, hood pulled up, ran into her and gave her a hug. Zoe, startled, stood there in shock until he pulled away - with her handbag and started to run off. He liked Zoe, but she was really naive at times. Neil would have laughed at the scene before him if the situation hadn't been so serious.

He ran past Zoe, ignoring her startled shout as she realised that he had followed her, or really, stalked her. He ran after the guy who had mugged Zoe, and unfortunately for the mugger, Neil was much faster and had a lot more stamina. He caught up to the guy easily enough, and leapt onto his back, making the mugger keel over from his weight. He pinned him down and rolled him around so that he was lying on his back. He grabbed the handbag and punched the mugger hard in the face.

"That one is for the lady that you mugged," he growled angrily, and then he had to restrain himself from decking the guy again. The mugger didn't reply, he was simply too scared from being caught.

A man nearby had called the police, thinking that it was some kind of gangster fight on the streets. The mugger got arrested after Neil explained himself and Zoe came running up.

"Your handbag," Neil told her, handing it to her. She took it gratefully. "They want you to go down to the station to make a statement."

Zoe shook her head. "The Alchemist's will handle it. Thanks for getting my handbag back." And she hugged Neil tightly. He was in too much shock to do much, wondering if she was trying the mugging methods that she had learned today, out on him. She pulled back, embarrassed.

"That, um, takeaway," she said, beginning to walk away, her cheeks pink and her voice tight.

"Yeah, forgot about that. We should, err, probably get it before the others go mad." He answered, looking at the ground.

He liked Zoe, he really did. But perhaps a little too much.

**A/N: Feel free to request a oneshot through review or PM :) Leave a review anyway telling me if you are liking the oneshots so far. **


End file.
